Just another code by toasty
stolen from free formats and messed with We all are stranger creatures than when we all started out as kids, Culture forbids. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | ThatToast |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Smarts |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Darkness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Black |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Grumpy Cat |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | "Glowing Eyes," Twenty One Pilots |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ISTJ-A, "The Logistician" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 12 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Princess, Anti-Nightshade Rebellion member |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | TempestWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | End her mother's rule |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | TempestWing kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Royal TempestWing family |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | ANR members/supporters, family she tolerates, Lightpledge |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | anyone else |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Short flights, thinking, planning, reading, short conversations, silence |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Long flights, hunting, swimming, being around the majority of her family (unless she can tolerate them), argumets, wearing lots of treasure, hunting, and essentially everything. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Can hold a longer and larger charge, very smart |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Creepy stares, sarcasm |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "No." |} |} Appearance AS has dark grey scales, each individual scale peppered with black dots. Her wings appear to have a thin layer of ashes on them, hence her name. Her eyes are an electric violet, and her transitional scales are all the colors of fire, fading from red to orange, orange to yellow, and yellow to an electric blue, then white, then back to blue. Her wing stripes are bright red. She is shorter than the average TempestWing and has slightly smaller wings for a dragon her size, so flying takes more effort for her. She is lightweight and thin, as she has problems processing food into proper nutrients and has to eat more often in order to remain healthy. We have romantic fantasies about what dying truly is, Fall off the grid, Personality Ash is quiet and reserved, usually keeping to herself and only talking to closer siblings and friends. She strongly dislikes the absolute rule of the king and/or queen, and believes that the community should have more of a say in what happens. She isn't very strong, and she knows that, so she makes up for it with intelligence. She knows Nightshade could crush her like a bug if she were to initiate a battle for the throne. She can often come off as cold and calculating, like she is waiting for Nightshade's demise. Which, in a way, she is. She trusts the ANR to rid the world of the corrupt queen, and hopefully soon. Ash isn't the most recognized princess of Nightshade's, but does get some credit. Aside from being royal, she is known for her odd silence and eerie looks she gives others at times. She is also noted for her lack of treasure and royalty-like behavior. She is decently received by the general public, and they willingly give her the respect of a princess, despite their suspicions. We live for the night's decor, It reveals what we dream of. History Ash was always the least impressive of Nightshade's daughters. She wasn't anything extraordinary. She can hold a charge for a while, sure, but had no storm sense whatsoever. She was a poor hunter, and could barely bring back a single piece of prey. Nightshade always gave her the least amount of treasure to wear in public, as she just simply wasn't good enough compared to Lightningstreak and Shade Fall, her prized Spark children. Ash Song got the same education and respect from others as her siblings, but still strived to be better. That is, until she turned eight. She finally realized that Nightshade favored the powerful and tossed the weak out like an old deer carcass. She vowed to find a way to turn the TempestWing kingdom to glory. She learned of the Anti-Nightshade Rebellion and asked to join. She was rejected at first, but then got in as a rumor dispeller. She wears a light green and orange cloth tied around her right arm, signifying her average rank. Today, she has earned the trust of the ANR, and others outside it, but not very many. She awaits Nightshade's doom quietly and patiently, like any good ANR dragon should. I know there's someone at the door, '' T''hey called for help, of this I'm sure, But do I want to say goodbye, to all the glowing eyes? Abilities/Weaknesses Ash can charge for longer than an average TempestWing, but has no storm sense at all. She as trouble detecting prey's electric currents unless she is fully charged, but even then, it is still quite difficult. She has trouble flying with her small wings. She is very smart, but not very strong. I'm holding onto what I know, And what I know I must let go, Relationships get a ship, name it relation, and you have a relationship. Queen Nightshade: Ash despises the queen. There's reallly no other way to put it. King Fireblade: She strongly dislikes the king as well, but tolerates him more than Nightshade. Windy Springs: She hates her with a passion. WS doesn't particularly like her either, and they are constantly getting into arguments whenever they meet. Lightningstreak: She likes Lightning, and deeply respects her. Duskfighter: Ash Song dislikes her, but they somewhat understand each other. Fallen-Leaf: Ash tolerates this sister and will talk to her every so often. Forest Song: Ash despises this gullible, naive dragon. She thinks FS isn't worthy of being royalty. Aether Eye: AS thinks she is okay, but doesn't talk to her often. Ocean Storm: Ash Song doesn't really know him too well, but thinks he's alright. Geomagnetic: For some odd reason, she absolutely loves Geo. He can always make her smile when she needs it the most, and she appreciates that. Shade Fall: Ash likes Shade, and respects him as leader of the ANR. Turmoil: She likes Turmoil and thinks he's a great cook, although she won't tell him. He knows. Night Ember: AS doesn't really like him. He starts way too many fights. Pythonhunter: He's...interesting, to say the least. Fernwind: She doesn't like the cowardly prince. Firefly: She thinks he's okay. Lightpledge: She loves Light's company and is very close to the servant. She has no idea that the servant is a secret animus. But I'd rather play a song for all the eyes to sing along. Category:Characters